Line Dancing Zombie
225px |cost = 3 |strength = 3 |health = 1 |set = Premium |rarity = Super-Rare |class = Sneaky |tribe = Dancing Zombie |ability = When revealed: Move this Zombie. |flavor text = In her opinion, there's no better song to line dance to than the "Zombie Shuffle".|trait = Gravestone Strikethrough}} Line Dancing Zombie is a in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes, and a member of the class. She costs 3 to play, and has 3 /1 . She has the [[Card#Gravestone|'Gravestone']] and [[Card#Strikethrough|'Strikethrough']] traits, and her ability moves her onto a selected lane when she is revealed. Statistics *'Class:' Sneaky *'Tribe:' Dancing Zombie *'Traits:' Gravestone, Strikethrough *'Ability:' When revealed: Move this Zombie. *'Set - Rarity:' Premium - Super-Rare Card description In her opinion, there's no better song to line dance to than the "Zombie Shuffle". Update history Update 1.2.11 * |2 }} * added: Strikethrough * * |3 }} *Name change: Do-si-do Zombie → Line Dancing Zombie *Description change: Was originally Grab your partner, Do-Si-Do! Eat their brains and away you go! Update 1.4.14 * |1 }} Strategies With Despite her poor amount of health, her Gravestone 'and 'Strikethrough traits, ability, and dancing tribe can be used to make up for that disadvantage. In most cases, it is recommended that you use her ability to move her a safe lane where a plant can't hurt her through regular attacks or Splash Damage. If done correctly, she can help you to flat out deal 3 damage to the opposing plant hero, assuming that the hero didn't manage to block the attack with the Super-Block Meter. You could also move Line Dancing Zombie in a lane with plants that have [[Card#Team-Up|'Team-Up']] or against an aggressive plant with low health, as her Strikethrough trait and 3 Strength can do big damage to plants and the plant hero. As she comes out of a gravestone, you can use Headstone Carver to boost her stats, dealing 4 damage, which could destroy more kinds of plants. Alternatively, you may use tricks such as Vitamin Z or Camel Crossing for Line Dancing Zombie to keep attacking, applying pressure to the plant hero. With Impfinity, when you play her on the field, you can play an Aerobics Instructor next to boost her. Assuming that Line Dancing Zombie moves to a safe lane and is not destroyed during the fight phase, during the next turn, Aerobics Instructor will boost her strength stat to 5 , which can be quite troubling for a Strikethrough zombie. It is not recommended to placed the said Aerobics Instructor after the turn Line Dancing Zombie is played, as it is possible that the plant hero might target this zombie. Alternatively, you can play Flamenco Zombie the following turn to do bonus damage to your opponent. If you use Neptuna or , use this with cards such as Camel Crossing or Loudmouth to increase her health and make more of a benefit. Against As she comes out of a gravestone, you may use to destroy her before she even gets to do anything. Once she is revealed, you can destroy her without waiting for the fight phase begin through cards such as Sour Grapes, , or Whack-a-Zombie. may be used to stop her from attacking, allowing you to destroy her without letting her hurt your plant or you. Gallery LineDanceStat.PNG|Line Dancing Zombie's statistics LineDanceC.PNG|Line Dancing Zombie's card LDEnter.png|Line Dancing Zombie being played LDAttack.png|Line Dancing Zombie attacking Wall-Nut linedancing.jpg|Line Dancing Zombie with 8 /1 and the [[Card#Frenzy|'Frenzy']] trait linedancin.jpg|The message that appears when Line Dancing Zombie is revealed Line Dancing Zombie is Dancing Like a DaRK nOOb.jpg|Line Dancing Zombie tinted gray due to a glitch Linemowered Dancing Zombie.jpg|Lawnmower being used on Line Dancing Zombie LineDancedOff.png|Line Dancing Zombie destroyed FEELTHEBEATPACK.png|Line Dancing Zombie on the advertisement for the Feel the Beat Pack LineDancingZombieCardImage.png|Line Dancing Zombie's card image Old Line Dancing Zombie statistics.png|Line Dancing Zombie's statistics LineDanceCard.PNG|Card Do-si-doZombie.jpeg|Line Dancing Zombie's statistics (pre-1.2.11) Line Dancing Zombie Description.png|Line Dancing Zombie's statistics (pre-1.2.12) Do-Si-do_Zombie_silhouette.jpeg|Line Dancing Zombie's silhouette Receiving_Do-si-do_Zombie.jpeg|The player receiving Line Dancing Zombie from a Premium Pack (pre-1.2.11) Trivia *She is the only card in the class. Category:Gravestone zombies Category:Headwear zombies Category:Dancing cards Category:Strikethrough zombies Category:Zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes zombies